


Trees

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Happy note endings, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Pain/Grief, Super Sad Cassaric, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Sad times for my favorite characters. But it ends on a happy.





	

Stars and agony exploded behind Cassandra’s eyes, vomiting, she felt rather than heard her lover’s hand on her back before the black swallowed her whole.   
“FUCK! Cass! NO!” Heart in his throat, he ran faster than he had when Hawke dropped in the middle of a particularly nasty battle against the Arishok, faster than he had when they’d gotten word that Mrs. Hawke had been taken by that fucking serial killer, faster even than when he’d received Bianca’s terrified note that she might’ve been pregnant with a Tethras, instead of a Vasca. He couldn’t lose her. Not when he had just begun to realize how deep his--, His feet took flight a split second after the behemoth’s arm connected with the back of her head. He moved across the clearing so fast, he was able to grab her as she lost consciousness, throwing up on his duster as she collapsed like a broken doll in his arms. Dashing his sleeve across his face wiping his tears just enough to see what he was doing.  
“Don’t you die on me Seeker; I swear to the Maker I’ll follow you into the fade and drag you out myself.” She didn’t stir as he wiped her face clean with one of Bianca’s cleaning cloths. “You’d better wake up soon, Seeker, I don’t know what I am going to do with the Guard Captain.” Tears rolling unquestioned down his face, panic beginning to claw its way up his throat. Where the hell was the rest of their party? The Inquisitor and Bull were around here somewhere, fuck the Emerald Graves. This place was a pretty fucking death trap. “Keep it together, Tethras. You can do this.” Varric took off his armor, peeling off the sweat soaked tunic underneath, began cutting it into strips to bandage Cassandra’s head wound. He picked out the bits of tree bark, and gravel before gently pressing the makeshift bandage to her wound. His ears perked up, when Cass’ weak groan at his ministrations escapes her lips. Where was everyone else? Had they dropped into a hole? Normally Dorian would be dancing the Remigold, complete with veils if he could see Varric cradling Cassandra’s head in his lap. He didn’t care though, as long as she lived. He’d endure anything, he just needed her to stay with him, stay alive. He didn’t question why he didn’t care, he tried to rouse her by goading her, “C’mon, Seeker! You are tougher than an old elven tree! Hell, you’ve single-handedly culled Thedas’ bear population by half! You can’t allow a stupid stick defeat you!” Gently shaking her shoulder, “C’mon, Cass. I still have another, incredibly smutty chapter of Swords and Shields to give to you. When you ever-so-politely showed up at my door yesterday, requesting another chapter, I lied about having written one because, hell, I love getting under your skin. I,” Varric chokes on his tears, “Please Cass. Come back to me. I need you to tell me how crazy it is that I am in love with you. You are my heart, and my muse. I look for ways to get you to come over to me. You’ve got miles of leg, and your eyes, Maker!” Varric chuckles despite himself and the impossible situation they are in. “Andraste’s tits, Seeker, I’ve got it as bad for you, as Curly has it for our Inquisitor!” She opens her eyes at his confession, seeing his beloved face drenched in tears, her head pounding. “Varric, I have loved you for far too long. I expect you to read to me back at Skyhold until I fully recover.” Varric startles at the sound of her voice, spluttering, “You, what, me?” Cassandra laughs despite the nauseous, tattoo inside her skull. “Why else would I keep trying to stab you in the book?” Varric, startled, began laughing too. After a few moments, “Seeker, I’m going to kiss you now, if you don’t mind.” “Please, Varric. I’ve been waiting for a long time.” When Iron Bull and the Inquisitor found them a half-hour later, they were still kissing, and laughing. “You think if I hit my head against a tree, I could get a certain ‘Vint to kiss me, Varric?” “Only if you are very, very lucky, Tiny.”


End file.
